


Leader you were meant to be

by GarrusLover17



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Action, Artistic Liberties, F/M, Romance, many characters from mass effect andromeda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrusLover17/pseuds/GarrusLover17
Summary: Sara W Ryder has had a lot thrown at her in a short timeher fathers death, her brother in a coma and now snippy Nexus Brass.Now she must make alliances and outpost to save tens of thousands.but a new strange alien emerges and they both feel a pull like no other





	1. Unexpected Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I love Mass effect andromeda.  
> I played the game 20+ times and this game is my choices with some new choices thrown in that i would have done in her shoes. they shall be revealed
> 
> If you have tag suggestions please let me know. and i hope you like it

Chapter 1: Unexpected changes

Sara W Ryder a 25 year old human and her Brother Scott are twins both were recruited into the Andromeda Initiative by their Father Alec who was the Pathfinder for humans. Immediately after waking from cryo she had a shock, hitting an unknown phenomenon and her brother was stuck in his pod due to damage, then the shuttles that departed for habitat 7 crash landed leaving herself and Liam to explore and rescue as they went along. Meeting Cora a human biotic who was on the shuttle together they repelled a wave of attackers, giving orders to aid the survivors and collect the dead they headed to meet Alec who was investigating an alien base.

After a mad dash through the facility and killing a lot of unknowns they made it to a console “SAM and I will work on opening the door you three defend” Alec ordered, taking up positions they again fought off the enemy and opened the doors and revealed a massive system. It was beautiful Sara thought her dad activated the tech making it hum and glow with a greater beauty, they stepped outside to see what was happening “This means there is hope, Dad you did it” Sara smiled her voice beaming with joy. “We did it as a team Sara. Let’s get the team together and” before he could finish they were thrown to the floor Alec hit a barricade, Sara however was thrown to the ground nearly 100 foot drop opening her eyes she found her helmet was shattered and beyond repair. “We need evac right now” Alec barked over his Omni tool “ETA 4 Minutes” Cora replied, “we don’t have that long” Alec replied horrified kneeling to his daughter he removed her helmet and gave her his. “Deep breaths, SAM initiate Transfer of Pathfinder to Sara…” he ordered, “Dad please don’t do this the initiative needs you! Please don’t…” Sara was drifting in and out of consciousness and couldn’t hear what her father was saying blurred images kept occurring of Lexi, Harry, Cora and Liam and her family memories then darkness.

“Welcome back Sara, you were clinically dead for 22 seconds” SAM told her, “did the rest of the team make it?” she asked scooting to the end of the med bed. “Hey your awake, guys Ryder is awake. Who were you talking to?” Liam asked stepping towards her, “SAM” she replied “I didn’t hear him” Doctor T’Perro was the first there first she scanned her “Thank the Goddess follow my hand, here and here” Sara noticed her father’s helmet. “Where is my Dad?” she asked everyone looked to each other “it was your life for his, and he chose you. I am so sorry Sara” Cora said sadly “Oh my God Dad!” “Sara there is something else, you are the new Pathfinder. SAM is connected to you in a way none of us quite know how” Lexi told her, “What I am the Pathfinder you have to be freaking kidding? What about Cora she is second in command?” Sara asked confused. “What’s wrong I think you’re up for it you’ll do great and we will help you” Liam assured her patting her shoulder, “I am fine with you being Pathfinder and I’ll help you” Cora smiled weakly.

“We are on our way to the Nexus see you on the bridge” Cora sighed, give her some time” Liam insisted with Lexi’s stern head nod. “Two hours that’s when we arrive” Cora agreed, everyone left Sara alone “Your Father will be missed” SAM assured her “what is going on SAM” Sara asked “This is our private channel we can communicate privately without others hearing us” SAM explained. “Why did my dad choose me I am not a natural leader like him” Sara sighed, “your father never did anything without reason. I am sure he has his reasons that you will discover in time” SAM replied. She sat alone thinking about her father then decided to check on her brother and the rescued team mates, after a short trip she was at the cryo bay she saw Harry “Hey Sara are you ok? I’m sorry about your father” “I am not sure how I’m doing and thanks Harry” Sara replied.

She saw her brother on a bed and sat beside him for a while, “Sara are you ok?” Lexi popped out of nowhere “Hi Lexi just wanted to check on my brother and the crew” she replied. Lexi patted her shoulder and walked away, Sara sat with her brother for nearly 2 hours before checking on the rest of her team who informed her they were ok and were sorry for her loss. She made her way to the bridge where the others were waiting with Dunn, “Sara good to see you on your feet, we are docking with the Nexus. The central hub for the initiative and the other Arks should be there too, it looks like its still under construction” Dunn told her. “Captain we are only getting the automated signal” Lani commented as they docked “I got us here it’s up to you now Pathfinder” Dunn saluted as Sara, Cora and Liam walked out. 

In the corridor Liam asked “Hey are you ok?” “The captain called me Pathfinder this should be my Dads moment not mine” Sara sighed sadly, “it is your moment now Sara and we will help you just ask” Cora assured her. The tram arrived and the team headed to the nexus commons, upon arrival it wasn’t what they were expecting it was dimly lit and filled with storage boxes. “Where is the guy with the champagne?” Liam asked “forget the Champagne where the hell is everyone?” Cora asked, after scanning and trying some doors they spoke to Avina who was less than helpful. They explored further and came across a human engineer “Hello we just dock and wondering where …. Everyone went?” Sara asked reluctantly, he backed away in shock “did he hear you?” Liam asked “You are here we thought you were all dead” he sighed. 

“Dead?” Cora asked “or lost in dark space, lost, blown up the list goes on” he continued, “I don’t believe it!” a Turian approached in well maintained, green tinted armour. Sara and her team walked to meet him meeting next to the Avina; he seemed to still be in disbelief so he poked Sara on the shoulder before extending his hand out. “I am Tiran Kandros head of the militia here on the Nexus, sorry for the poking I wanted to make sure you were real” he shook her hand with both of his and smiled. “I am Sara Ryder this is Cora Harper and Liam Kosta” she introduced “it’s great to see you all follow me I’ll explain what has happened”.

In the 10 minutes it took to get to the Operations centre he explained what had happened 14 months, from the scourge to the mutiny and the loss of the founder Jien Garson and that many of the leaders are filling in for others. When they arrived in operations Liam went to evaluate security as Cora, Sara and Kandros headed to meet Tann, “they told us to get to our station” two scientist ran past “we weren’t expecting anyone to arrive” Kandros explained with a dry chuckle. In the command room they were greeted by a creepy silence filled with eyes lacking in hope, Kandros patted her shoulder “good luck” as he walked to an officer. A Salarian walked up to her hands wrapped around each other “the human ark finally arrives, I am Director Tann this is Addison head of colonial affair and behind me is Kesh. Where is the pathfinder?” he asked in a nasally tone, “I am the pathfinder Sara W. Ryder and this is Cora Harper” Sara introduced.

“You’re not Alec” he shot back “you think? The chest and voice give it away” she replied sarcastically, “my dad gave his life for mine on habitat 7” she continued sombrely lowering her head. The Nexus staff was shocked “Alec is dead? Please understand nothing has gone right we need a pathfinder now more than ever, you aren’t trained for the task but Cora is can you not give command to her?” Addison asked before Sara could reply Cora stepped up “How dare you do you know what you just asked? To answer your question no SAM has been locked into Sara in a way that is beyond our understanding, and to force it may kill her!” she spat her biotics flaring slightly. “There will be time to mourn later Ryder right now we need to focus on setting up outposts, provisions supplies and so much more” Addison frowned “I am here to do my job?” “Youthful enthusiasm will only get you so far in Andromeda. Are you up to the task of Pathfinder?” Addison shot back. 

“That is no way to treat a guest. You speak to her with attitude and then when she talks back you try and start an argument. Ryder is here right now giving us power, supplies, manpower and herself she deserves our respect and help” Kesh told them as she smiled at Sara. Addison walked away “but it may be what we need Cora if you will follow me we will see about a ship for the pathfinder” Tann commanded as they walked off. Kesh offered her hand to Sara “I am Nakmor Kesh superintendent of the Nexus sorry about them”, taking her hand and giving a warm smile “Nice to meet you thank you for the rescue”. “Look over here an hour ago that was all dark, with the ark you are keeping the lights on. You have my vote” Kesh patted her shoulder then walked off.


	2. Chapter 2: nexus brass and the Tempest

Chapter 2 Nexus brass and the Tempest

Taking a few moments she looked at the view it almost reminded her of the citadel, clearing her throat she went to see Tann who was talking to Cora. “Your ship will be at the docking bay soon, here is the information on the scourge” “thank you, director, I will be off” Cora smiled and walked out giving Sara a nod. “Sorry about your less than welcoming greeting it has been a hard year, I am sorry about your father Cora filled me in. I am taking a gamble Ryder I am sending you to Eos try and establish an outpost there we tried twice and failed maybe you can resolve this issue” Tann informs her. “Thank you for your sympathy. Taking a gamble on me or a gamble on Eos?” she asked biting back her annoyance “on both in our desperation we attempted to settle Eos and both times a disaster. Kett mostly and the terrible weather” he sighed sitting on his chair looking at her, “I will get it done is there anything else I should know?” she asked scratching her head. “Yes my full name Jarun Tann we have much to discuss” he spent ten minutes explaining the golden worlds and how she was to make planets viable “a good pathfinder works well under pressure are you up to the task?” he asked. “Yes I am up to the task …. Gasp” she frowned and supported her head, “is something wrong?” he asked standing up “Pathfinder please go to SAM node on the Hyperion as soon as possible” SAM told her. “I am fine, thank you is there anything on the other ARKS?” she asked attempting to change the subject “we will discuss that later” leaving the room she went for to explore.

After touring the room she came across Addison “Ryder what happened to your goddamn father?” she spat, “excuse me?! He gave his life for mine have you no respect for the dead?” Sara asked her hands shaking. Sighing Addison replied “I am sorry I knew your father a good friend, my name is Foster Addison head of colonial affairs as well as pod revivals. Good luck out there Ryder” walking away she found Kesh “Ah Ryder anything you need to know?” Kesh asked with a warm smile. “No not really just to see if you need anything” she smiled “actually I have a request, my Grandfather Nakmor Drack is out there somewhere if you see him will you tell him to contact me? I worry about him” Kesh asked. “Of course I will” Sara smiled “Thank you safe travels” Kesh waved her off; next she met Kandros in militia HQ. “Hey I heard about what happened to your Father I am truly sorry and sorry they sidelined you, it has been a hard year. I’ve uploaded some info on the Kett and the Scourge for you” he informed her sitting on the edge of the table. 

“Thanks, Kandros is there anything you need while I am out there?” she asked as she leaned on the wall, “Uh yeah actually can you take scans and any Intel on potential enemies including the Kett,” he asked. Sara nodded then walked away not even four steps away Kandros stopped her “Oh I forgot, here I know that Humans wear a black band on their arm when someone has passed away” giving her the black band. “Thanks” she replied putting it on as she walked off, still exploring she met three eager scientists “Ah Pathfinder Ryder a pleasure to meet you” a Salarian smiled. The three wide-eyed scientists surrounded her, a Turian and an Asari, the Turian approached her and grabbed her shoulder “you are real oh spirits your real” he sighed his mandibles flaring widely.

“Nice to meet you I am Professor Herik, this is Chief Lucan and Dr. Aridana we have some request for you” he spoke politely shaking her hand. She asked their professions Lucan was a Geologist, Aridana a Mathematician, scientist and many more and Herik is a biologist. She asked what their requests were and assured them they would be done, thanking her they gave her the programs and walked away. SAM reminded her to do to the Hyperion. Stepping out of the tram she was greeted by the Captain “ah Sara good to see you, I told security that Alec’s Quarters are yours and NOT to be touched” Dunn smiled. Sara giggled “thanks Captain if you are headed to the Nexus beware some of the staff are crabby bastards”, Dunn burst out laughing “thanks for the heads up ill keep that in mind”.

Sara went to SAM node and spotted her dad's helmet but before she could pick it up SAM interrupted, “Please approach the console the pain you experienced before was an adjustment apologise”. “Yeah what was that?” she asked, “Your father told me to hold some information from you as it may be a potential danger,” he told her, “what information would that be we can’t keep secrets” Sara insisted. “My true capabilities I can slightly enhance some abilities and give you access to ‘profiles’ such as engineer, biotics and soldier. And you can revert to them frequently” he explained “I don’t have biotic abilities Scott does” Sara frowned, “You do have some minor abilities that can be amplified” SAM told her “to unlock your father's memories you must scan for memory triggers I will highlight areas of interest”.

Sara turned around to leave but couldn’t leave without her father’s helmet, holding it close she went to her new quarters taking in the memories of her father. The dented coffee maker, the classic books, a picture of her family and a digital photo album that had all her family memories were all triggers. Picking up a model ship she headed back to the tram, Liam and Cora were waiting in the tram for her “we were just coming to find you” Liam smiled. “Let’s get to the ship” Sara sighed “taking your dad's helmet with you?” Cora asked “yeah keep him close” Sara sighed sadly; the rest of the tram ride was quiet until the doors opened to the docking area.

A huge crowd had gathered “they call her the Tempest and she is yours” Cora smiled, “incredible let's go” Sara gasped as they approached. Several people were loading the ship “come on people pick up the pace we are a year behind already” a distinctive Turian voice ordered, “so you’re the one making things happen. Vetra, Vetra Nyx initiative wrangler, provider, gunner and everything in between are we ready? The sooner we get out of here the better” she asked standing proud before them. “You are coming with us?” Sara asked smiling at her “oh yeah if I don’t come along you don’t set off. I know how to get things done and I know the crew and personally, I really need to get off the Nexus for a while” Vetra admitted. “Let’s get going” Sara approached with Cora before they left a human named Ben tried to stop them but Vetra the silver-tongued Turian managed to persuade him otherwise. “Seen you around Ben right, son still in cryo? I can get him out early to the top of the line” she told him walking him away “Really?!” “Yeah” he agreed. In surprise, they headed into the ship “wow glad we have her” Cora whispered. 

“The Tempest is state-of-the-art including her crew, Gil Broadie Engineer and wrench monkey, Lexi our medic, Suvi Anwar scientist and researcher and Kallo is upfront our pilot” Vetra introduced everyone as they walked past. After having a tour of the ship she took a moment to look in her new Quarters, it was HUGE there was a big double bed, sofa, desk, wardrobe, huge window, email terminal, ship display case and SAM micro node. Sara felt guilty being in the biggest room on the ship, “Sara is something wrong?” SAM asked turning to the glowing micro SAM she replied “not really this is Dad's room he should be here not me. I don’t mean I should have died I just wish he was here” putting her ship on display then examining his helmet. “Your father was a great man” he assured her, putting her family photo on the coffee table and her photo albums, turning around she found a place for her father’s helmet on a shelf above the books.

Having a private moment's silence before starting the new mission, climbing the ladder to the cockpit the doors opened to an amazing view the Nexus and a very giddy Salarian. “Ah nice to meet you I am Kallo Jath pilot of the tempest and one of her designers, welcome here is the navigation system all you do is click here and the computer does all the work” he explained with a very cheerful smile. Watching the sunbeam through the nearby planet Sara outstretched her hand hearing distant voices, “what?” she whispered “I said there are a lot of people counting on us a lot is riding on this mission” Liam spoke. Sara turned to him listening more intently “are you alright?” he asked frowning slightly, shaking her head “I don’t know I think I am still messed up from my dad dying and I don’t know how to deal with it” she admitted. Patting her shoulder “Hey we will help you through it” he smiled, “ready when you are Pathfinder do you want to say a few words for the record?” Cora asked.

Taking a moment “We all came to Andromeda for a new beginning, to find golden worlds and new people. I know it has been a hard year but together the strength and dedication we all share will see us through any obstacle” Sara spoke with confidence but she was nervous as hell. Pushing the console they headed for Eos the journey there would take at least 12 hours plenty of time to get settled. Sara explored the ship learning were everything was meeting Vetra in crew quarters “Pathfinder glad I caught you” she spoke leaning on a table, “you can call me Sara or Ryder not used to pathfinder, so what’s up?” Sara asked. “I wanted to apologise for just jumping aboard without a heads up like I said I know the crew and I know how to persuade people and I can be an asset in other ways too” Vetra explained a bit hastily. “Vetra I am honoured to have you as part of my crew, you have been here for a year and your insight will be helpful. I know I can trust you” Sara assured making Vetra’s mandibles flare widely, they talked for a while then went walked off.


End file.
